Fugitives From Justice
by Vampiratelady
Summary: She never ask for his compassion because she thought it will condemn him his life, steal him of his freedom just like how she sacrificed him with a kiss. But can they really live just by the memory of it? JE on hiatus. Author's off of town.
1. Chapter 1

A:N// Here's what I've dug up from my severe depression over the third movie. Changes have been literally set and adjusted to your fancy. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Can't owe them anyway possible even though I'm dying to. But the story is originally mine and that's fairly fine with me.

Fugitives From Justice.

Chapter one

The door swung open as a small boy titters his way through the heavy curtains made of simple sea shells picked from just the beach at the end of the hill of pine trees trailing the dark way in the cold afternoon. The town was off the idle siesta and now started on their lively endearment before the end of the day. With their head heavy on their shoulders, a man of good humor, Mr. Marson Adggey, makes his way across the crossing line- area for hunters just as he had all day. Light as his footsteps, her son meet his with his own little tumbling exhilaration, jumping till his breath seems to last out of air by the arms that stuck under his shoulders up to the midair. As they rotate, Elizabeth took her time to adjust the weight of the goods been bought and given to her by the local friend of her in the market. She sorted it in her thin arms, balanced it so that she won't trip down the murky and rocky road of the mountain. There had been a land slide months before she started living in the fort town for the first weeks of her undetermined-bracing upon her supposedly new life, thankful that she's been treated with hospitality by the townsfolk enough to provide her a place to stay.

She broke into tears in front of the mayor and they're more amazed than sympathetic to see the pirate king face such an infamy before their eyes. Nevertheless, they accepted her without doubt, knowing full well her part on the far-famed rebellion of pirates against the East India Trading Company, or the great massacre might as well wait if they won't refuse against her request, as for some of the remarks from younger civilians who were not convinced of the safety and peace she offered them. After all she can't blame those who hadn't had the taste of something worth their lives, those who hadn't experienced the spark of freedom that seems more intoxicating than any strong beverage in land, and she all too, as well as those who had begun with something so small for contentment stuck on their feet for life to pass by? Is she the same as them before? Yes, being the fanciful Governor's daughter with tails of her suitors always waving at her doorstep every damn party she attended.

She was a mere child after all, an ambitious girl with interest on pirates who's whom she must fear but in turn she was too strongly diverted from those piano lessons, tea parties, fix marriages that she had entirely avoided, aren't it all like a corset in her need to be free? And it seems too ironic that the only redemption she could possibly have was upon those unforgiving and selfish pirates.

But didn't she proved herself one?

Decidedly not.

Not when she was chained body and soul to a man she promised herself with, but she, mostly that tempting pirate side of her, had chained an utterly different man into his dreadful fate upon eternity in Davy Jone's punishment. So it was then- it was him who had testify that and it was her who executed all those, those decisions from the mere confusedness and fear towards him by a kiss. And the kind by which she had regretted but savored most in the darkest recess of her mind. It's not what she wanted, not even a part of it was related to the fairytale she often dreamed of. No, but she doesn't have the right to choose her fate before then, but with one that she must follow even up until now, for ten years, and maybe it will continue for generations. All her life for the sake of waiting. Isn't Will worth all of it in the end? She's doing this sacrifice for him after all, with doubt if she's as willing as him, to be the ideal wife she have to be for him, be imprisoned like before?

Maybe now she's questioning the true meaning of marriage as one per se, that every moment she has will be spent idly by waiting for her savior. Doesn't she always demand anything she wants by impulse? But look at her now, afraid that her passion and desire for freedom will overcome the love she was bounded to give to Will. She already got tired of it by how immature her relationship was with Will back in Port Royal. Going off into a pirate ship, entirely enthralled and horrified by living skeletons she's conversing with, and with the chance of meeting with great legends of the sea. One of it was the new and previous captain of the Black Pearl.

She forbid to think of him, no more before after what she had done, and no more than now and for the next eight years and one hundred ten days, but it was only a few hours that she broke that promise when he had surprisingly appeared on the doorway of the inn she decided to stay for the night after Will disappeared into the sunset, if her savings wouldn't be a reminder enough, though. It was him who barged into her room against her weak complain, and she was left serving him a bottle of rum, not knowing what he was scheming, but she felt they were nearing the drastic topic of his perfectly demised death, should she allow him to steer them into something else different and more than the nervous comfort the place they were in suggesting it. I guess it's not avoidable.

She remembered how the silence now seems eerily similar to that day. Elizabeth crossed her arms and gripped the fabric of her shirt against the rigid skin under the cold air of the dawn. Her body missing the warm embrace of what a loving husband or a lover could have provided her every morning and every night, but at times, during the months she bore her first son and when the soaring sea called her, it frightened her how unfeeling she had been with only the scenery of the sea spanned widely in front of her house which stood daintily on the cliff with its merry eye on the world.

Anyone would be contented with this lifestyle, her preference on her sense to be a lady was somehow returning to her as she observed the aging women telling her stories when their still young, and have a plentiful things to know about, things to feel, meet people and be a part of your life. Soon, she realized she's been the same, but it struck her a sense of guilt. Of course. Will, her dear sweet Will. He was serious all the times, and very of the uncertain kind whose loyalty to both his work and her was astonishing; she that placed him to many troubles all those years ago, she that reminded of the boy in him of what he had lost, and she who had been desperate for his affection when he had grown. And it was her curiosity and anxiety, even yet, that change him into something he hated from the beginning, until the truth had prevailed him his own view and the convection inside him that what? Made her love him more?

Yes, she did love him over many years, even promised to wait for him until that painful day and bore his child. It was her sacrifice when he have a sacrifice of his own, and it was all too...tiring. Maybe she was pushing away the thoughts that if ever the curse won't be lifted, it will only be a matter of time they had to be together. A three days compared to the thirty years she have to endure? And what would her child feel about this.

She can't...

They can't...

There were moments when she had lost all hope, that it would never work between them after all. She almost had her hands loose over the ties that bonded them. Their marriage done.

_But where is it, luv?_

Damn, his voice again, and her traitorous body eager to hear it whisper in her ear. Elizabeth hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes stinging. She should have known that pushing him away that day won't completely erase him of his effect on her like a snake hypnotized by its master. It wasn't bloody fair. She turned around, dipping her head against her chest, burned by the horizon of what should be her husband's grave. Of what freedom had taken from her. One time she had thought that it was her carelessness that made them fell from the cliff of the perpendicular standards of life. Now there were scars that can't be undone to him and to her. Elizabeth let a strand of hair fall and catch her tears that which she wasn't even aware of. How pale her skin against the rich texture of her golden hair coiled through the long winter. The deep shadows under her eyes, and the colorless lips in a thin line served to be what changed in her, as Jack said to her after they had agreed upon the terms of royalty and piracy was really about.

She was rather amused that moment, unafraid of him anymore, for he return the same look between his playful discourse as she listened and discussed with her mind at the same time. He can't have recognized her at that stature, although, it always didn't matter to him. Not that he won't look at her anymore, but he had perfected the ways of her moods as it seems. And in a matter of minutes he had manipulated her, from the expressionless to the tenderness and amusement of her lightened face.

The woodcutter in town had helped her build her own house. Compared to the one she tried to make, he was sympathetic but impressed by her diligence. Not even giving attention of how she's dressed in men's clothing like other villagers had asked her about and to. He treated her like his own child, even acted as the midwife for weeks after she delivered her son, James. It wasn't a name she deliberated all day, but who would criticize her for it? He was her and Will's child no matter what happen. No matter what happen...

_Keep telling yourself that, Elizabeth._

With a quick take of breath, she raised her head amidst the thunder, wrenching the whole village into a dreadful darkness. She was now blown into the past that might never bring her back anymore.

A:N// I appreciate all the reviews. It helps me a lot to make this story a little bit good than what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N// I apologize for the wait! It seems that I'm once again plagued with writer's block and it's really a pain in the neck when you force yourself to write while having this short breakdown. But I hope I can pay back all of you with this chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I owe nothing, not even the rum.

Chapter two

The coldness was beating him down into the smoldered floor of the dark galley of one of the tavern the small island has. Probably it was the only pleasure a town like this could offer a world-scale scalawag like him even for just a fleeting night.

They had agreed upon sailing ahead to the Fountain of Youth, Barbossa and him. Though it seems no one among them know how to follow prescriptions from the very beginning. Ever since the mutiny to the ends of the world, the two captains always have an agenda with each other. Now it was him who was too slow to take the advantage, even now whose room he'd stayed to pass the scruples of the evening, Jack still couldn't wait for the next dawn to set sail, to even bother with the scent of rum and the intimate company of the night.

"What brings you here? I thought you won't take any second choices to go to Florida by now, what exactly changed your mind to spare the king a moment for a visit at this hour of the night?" There she goes again, babbling through and through and the woman did know how to persuade him to take a step away and turn to question his motif.

Elizabeth held two bottles of rum in her hands as she turned to face him. Eyes dancing with cockeyed head strong lightness in the way she made a notion at the apparent frown at his face.

What was it again that brought him here? He rubbed his careful fingers against his temple. Not getting any sense at the big end of his thoughts. Bloody hell, he can't even answer that for all the bravado he pulled and escaped. Certainly, with the bloody woman, Jack won't be surprised if he will feel a soft surge of steel through his back or shackles around his wrists, with or without a kiss.

"Does it matter?" He spat out and suddenly angry. The misery of the battle was well written across his face, across the tiredness looming around his eyes and the liveliness within his movements seem to have evaporated already. But she won't take it, not this way.

"Apparently it is," She said as though speaking to a child. She could see his distress from the reflection of the window, the degree of it alarming her. But it was not of her opinion to voice her worries, she had more serious moments with pirates which one was quite launching between them now- the kiss.

"You do remember I'm a lady and married, Jack, not the pirate you thought I am." Her eyes squinted in the shadows at the coldness of her words than what she ought to say it. Quietly waiting for any bitter recognition in his face, but there was none, rather it glinted with emerging danger in his eyes- to start yet another game of his.

He took a step towards her, his eyes never faltering in a heavy demur of how her breathing quickened on impulse, although, he does not know whether if it was from old desire or better yet- fear. He grinned, noting what advantages he could achieve underhand. Brilliancy was always tied to daftness as it seems.

Elizabeth glared at him with another step he took. They were now just a few steps away from each other. But Jack knows no better but to switch that temper and that pirate out of her once again. And Jack Sparrow did know how in the most trendy pirate way.

He's not afraid of her now but more likely he could do more than what he wanted to get. She's the Pirate King after all, certainly in sync for her than onshore raising children as a wife of a commodore or a blacksmith. There's more use for her in sword fight handling suitors than wearing corset so she can escape an unavoidable marriage proposal just as her charm at throwing his at his own face.

"I hate to further press this matter to which I am not invited, thank you," The sarcasm in his voice audible that it sent shivers down her back as he continue to take a step closer, the curiosity won him out and the venom of what he can say may drive her to the inevitable rage or rift and for a matter worst he won't care, won't judge and won't take necessary precaution in distorting her defenses like before. He won't take any fragile excuse to let her go this time.

"But where is it, luv?" He said without further emphasizing what he truly meant with his words. Certain that she completely understood.

Elizabeth observed him, question in her eyes and in an instant he could see the curiosity within them. Thousands of thoughts swirling in her mind the way her eyes flicker in anxiety. The way she tilt her head when she was thinking so hard or preparing an onslaught under her sleeve and the way she bit her lip when things go awry in her control. Jack could see her entire feature, and took pleasure in the way it change from tense to completely composed.

"What do you want?" She said, surprising him yet again at the calmness in her voice.

She took the sign at his passiveness and continue, "You know I married him not because of some whimsical curiosity, Jack," She said sternly but smiled at the memory nevertheless.

She thought drunkenness must have affected him that day of his sudden marriage proposal. Of course she knew better that his suggestions were solely for what occur at night after the wedding. Even right now, the deep look in his dark eyes made her uncomfortable as though he's undressing her with them. Slowly, it was pulling her into the kind of depths she's not certain that she could ever surface again. The hot breath of his mouth- shut it Elizabeth.

"Let's not pretend, Jack, or do you want me to remind you?" She threatened, quickly regaining her composure as she fixed him and the door a calculating look, although it won't be a quick escape as she thought it will when he keep taking a step closer. Jack was clearly not caring about her plan at one bit but mentally cursing about that damn door.

"Let's see." She glared at him. Jack grinned, thinking how better her temperament will lead them, a run or a slap. Not the choices he would want to choose among any of to. But preferably, Jack Sparrow has his own code. And he would likely apply it for his own merit.

"I think." He tilted his head back with mischief playing in his eyes. "No." With another step he's right in front of her. His grin widening at her sudden stillness rather than having the door wide open with a damsel in distress at her feet, already outside and probably cursing him.

"I would want you for many thing else," He whispered against her ear before taking the lobe between his teeth, ensuing a gasp from escaping her lips that he'd been wanting to take against his own since his temporary stop at the locker.

He'd cast his own magic on her, sway him into his arms slowly as he braced her against the moonlight that she felt enshrouded in the darkness. Her weakness giving her the potency of her desires for the man she's with right now. Decidedly either her husband or a completely stranger for he knows her more than she wanted herself to be known just as how sure and how uncertain she become he can always sense.

Her consciousness only aware of his intense gaze upon her. His strong scent only meant for her to snuggle further against him as she let an arm crawl around his neck as the other sat firmly on his shoulder. He leaned closer that her back hit the hard wood as he encircled his arms around her tightly as though she would disappear in his embrace.

No more, Lizzie, no more.

"That's many thing, Jack Sparrow, I'm afraid I can't fulfill that in one night."

Jack looked at her. The seriousness in his eyes burning her that she almost take the words back. "I know you don't expect something like that from me, as a wife of another, but what can we do about it?"

"I'm always a pirate, luv, stick to that." He said caressing the back of his hand against her cheek to prop her trembling jaw as her gaze bore into his. "I always take what I can."

"You give nothing back, yes, I know, Jack." She sighed, shying away. "But the good man inside you is the one speaking right now, isn't it?" She threw a knowing look back at him, at his reluctance to take what she was offering him, finally offering him and he was too of a good man, indeed. Damn, she was daring him to correct her, at least chide her with what she wanted him to do or kiss her once again to prove her wrong.

"Don't blame that one me, luv, I'm only a simple pirate after all." He said and it's good that she didn't get angry enough to make her decisions to a setback.

"Then you're the most simplest complicating one at that." She laughed, the tremor of her concrete honor was gone to quickly as he fingered the hem of her dress with slow exhilaration. Sending their body alight with heat and returning passion.

"I tend to be complicated when the situation calls for it," He reasoned out as his hands glided further down to the length of her thigh. Elizabeth shivered and feigned a look of annoyance.

"Then what are you doing now?" She giggled as he started to kiss her eyes shut.

"Exactly what you want me to do, luv." With one swift her back left the cold wall to stand at the center of the room where they were fully cloaked with moonlight and kisses.

The storm and the crashing of rain can't part them. Even as though the whole world seems standing against them. Nature at the fit of destruction for the two shimmering souls at the heart of a calamity. They ended up in a heap on the floor naked and breathless. Jack cupped Elizabeth's face in his hands. Beads of sweat sliding at their connected bodies, finally one. Her eyes open- she was fighting them not to for it was the moment she wanted to see all the emotions, pleasures, bliss that's passing through his face. His mouth taking over her in control, invading her own and all the while sending her to the edge of sanity. She was hearing him whisper sweet nothings in her ears as his movement grew faster, enveloping them into the sublime release both of them waiting for.

He now settled beneath her, tugging her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. The whole world suddenly went very still around them, as though they had given up and finally accept that they were fugitives lost in a new world they're going to face. Somewhere they truly belong to as the ocean sang a lullaby for them to sleep and the winds ushering them into beautiful dreams.

Like it hate it? I need your feedback to know if I need further adjustments. Constructive criticisms are welcome and reviews are always treasured. Old regency and piracy's all new division to me if the chapters are delayed.


End file.
